Emmett Cullen
Emmett Cullen (né Emmett Dale McCarty) is a vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. He is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett is the adoptive brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Jasper Hale. He is the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Cullen and the uncle of Renesmee Cullen. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie Hale, and given a second chance at life after being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen at Rosalie's request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely parted after this, being that they were true soul mates. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Emmett is a vegetarian vampire like the rest of the Cullens and has gold eyes instead of crimson like most vampires. Having enhanced physical vampiric strength, Emmett is physically the strongest in the Olympic Coven. Emmett has massive muscles which cannot grow since he is a vampire. Emmett is married to Rosalie; they have a strong connection together. Biography Early life Emmett's early life before he became a vampire is never fully explained in the series, although it has been said that he worked on the railroad with his older brothers. Emmett McCarty was changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance of human blood, could save Emmett. She also said that the reason behind having Carlisle save Emmett and not herself was because she was afraid that if she did it she would end up killing him. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Once Rosalie returned to Carlisle with Emmett, he was changed into a vampire. Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocence, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw Henry she always wanted a baby just like him. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. He had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to him like Bella's to Edward, causing him to lose control. Emmett later married Rosalie. He and Rosalie have gotten married so many times. ''Twilight'' Two years prior to the beginning of Twilight, he moves to Forks with his family from Alaska, where he goes to school with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Emmett initially isn't very happy about Edward's fondness of new girl, Bella Swan, but comes to accept it quickly. When Edward takes Bella to meet his family, Emmett is absent because Rosalie is upset by the idea and he tries to comfort her. Whilst playing baseball together, Bella (with Edward and his family's protective reaction) catches dangerous interest from the tracker James, who wishes to kill her for sports. Emmett willingly helps Edward and the rest of his family lead away the vampire to protect her while hoping to fight the tracker himself. He also assists Jasper in ripping James apart and burn the pieces as soon as they find him at Bella's old ballet studio in Phoenix. Afterward, he returns to Forks and attends the school prom with Rosalie as his date. ''New Moon'' ]] Prior to New Moon, he went on a vacation to Africa with Rosalie.http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/New_Moon He is present during Bella's 18th birthday party and gives Bella a new radio for her truck without her permission. When Bella gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, Jasper loses control and attempts to attack her, Emmett holds him down. Even though Bella gets a bigger cut by Edward's attempt to defend her, he manages to maintain in enough control. After Edward decides to leave Forks with his family, Emmett moves up north with them, where he once again renews his marriage with Rosalie. When Bella, Alice, and Edward return to Forks after Bella and Alice's successful attempt to prevent Edward from committing suicide in Italy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle pick them up at the airport and immediately return to Forks. The next day, Bella gathers the Cullens to vote whether to let her become a vampire and join their family. Emmett votes "hell yeah" in her favor. He also shows interest to fight the Volturi, but is willing to find another way over risking Bella's life. ''Eclipse'' ]] Emmett almost crosses the line when chasing Victoria to the border line to La Push, where they meet the werewolves. Emmett attempts to attack her, but she dodges away, prompting him to fall on Paul, and a fight almost erupts, especially with Rosalie's influence. However, Carlisle and Jasper manage to calm things down before it gets out of hand. The next week, Emmett, Jasper and Edward go on a weekend hiking, and Bella stays at the Cullen's for a "slumber party". When they return, Edward catches the scent of an unknown vampire and sends Jacob, Jasper and Emmett searching. When they find out that Victoria has created an army of Seattle newborn vampires, Emmett goes under training with his family and wolves of the Quileute tribe in preparation for the vampire army that Victoria created while Edward, Seth and Jacob protect Bella. Because Emmett is physically the strongest vampire, he poses as a newborn example during training. During the confrontation, he goes into war with everyone and wins without a scratch, just like every companion on his team, excluding Jacob Black who gets seriously wounded when he saved Leah Clearwater from a newborn. ''Breaking Dawn'' Emmett is present at Bella and Edward's wedding and the night before when he took Edward and Jasper out on a bachelor "party". After she gives birth to Renesmee and becomes a vampire, he frequently mocks her and Edward's sex life. His mocking ends when Bella challenges him in an arm-wrestling match and wins, being slightly stronger than him, which annoys him greatly. He constantly demands more rematches after every loss. On an ill-fated day, Irina travels to Forks to make peace with the Cullens, only to see Renesmee and mistake her to be an immortal child. She quickly runs off, and eventually reports to the Volturi of the "crime". Once Alice gets a vision of their coming and the end of their family, Emmett comes up with a plan to prove to the Volturi that they are not guilty of any crime by gathering multiple vampire friends to witness in their favor, to which they agree. He also becomes assigned with teaching Bella how to fight after Edward refused to teach her, however, he uses the lessons as to get back at Bella for winning all the arm-wrestling matches. When the trial with the Volturi looks like it's going to turn into a fight, he shares a passionate kiss with Rosalie. The situation ends in peace, however, and they are able to return to their normal lives... at least for a while. Personality and traits Physical appearance Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks High School, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as, "The big dark-haired guy." Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. Like all vampires; when in sunlight, he sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to his skin. He is the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Personality He is one of the youngest vampires in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and he could resist Bella's blood when she was human. Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Emmett is very loving and caring to his wife Rosalie Hale and the rest of his family and Bella. Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes, and tries to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. In'' Breaking Dawn'', he often makes jokes about Bella's sex life, which angers her to the point of yelling. Bella, who is a newborn, challenges him to an arm-wrestling match to make him stop saying anything about it. Of course, as a newborn, Bella wins being slightly stronger than him. He was angry and wanted a rematch. In'' Midnight Sun Edward tells: ''Trust Emmett to find the humor in the destruction of my life. He appears to be thoughtless and makes rash decisions. He is also brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. When Bella was hunted by James in Twilight, Emmett was upset that he wouldn't be going with her, until she pointed out that he would have a better chance to fight James if he went with Edward. He thought it would be a good idea to turn Bella into a vampire, and expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri. He was also looking forward to the fight with the newborns created by Victoria. Powers and abilities As a vampire, Emmett has many enhanced properties such as incredible speed and strength. His skin is hard as marble, and his razor sharp teeth has venom that can immobilize his prey and turn a human into a vampire. His senses are also greatly enhanced. He has no mental powers, but his physical super-strength surpasses a regular vampire, which makes him very strong and imtimidating to his opponents, which is why he uses it as his "special ability". It is hinted by Emmett himself that if Edward was unable to read minds, then Emmett would be able to defeat him in combat. Edward admits, when Bella wants to be trained to fight, that Emmett knows just as much about combat as he, and Edward is on par with the powerful and experienced Jasper. In Breaking Dawn, Bella, with her newborn strength, beats huge, strong Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. This is explained by the fact that newborn vampires are usually stronger than old ones, but that will eventually pass once the newborn grows older. Relationships Family Emmett is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the uncle of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. He is the adoptive brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale and the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan. Rosalie Hale ]] Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when she found him when he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosalie purposefully saved Emmett because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child Henry. He thought she was 'his angel'. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. In the outtakes on Stephenie Meyer's website he says, "If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?". ''Their relationship is often portrayed as more of a physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Nevertheless Rosalie is Emmett's soulmate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosalie. It is known that Emmett worships her and would do anything for her. Emmett and Rosalie are also known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also stated in ''Breaking Dawn that his and Rosalie's sex life is more enjoyable than Bella and Edward's. Edward Cullen ]] Edward is Emmett's elder brother in the vampire family. Aside from his relationship with Rosalie, Edward is his closest. The two tend to enjoy playing wrestling with each other and practice martial arts skills, along with Jasper. Emmett is annoyed that Edward is able to read his mind and puzzle together his strategies. During weekend, they would go on hunting trips together. Although they are close, Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper rather than Edward, because of his ability to read his mind gives him the advantage. He also dislikes playing with Alice because she can see his decision. When Edward first felt attracted to Bella's blood, everyone worries except Emmett, who taunts that he needs to face his problems, whether he will fail or succeed. He also likes to taunt his brother with his thoughts, and claim that he has gone completely insane with Bella. Carlisle Cullen ]] Carlisle is Emmett's adoptive father and creator. He was changed under Rosalie's selfish request to save his life. Carlisle has taught him for decades to retain his self-control from bloodlust, using as much time he can to help him master it. Just like how Emmett gets along with most people, he is very close to his adoptive father. Esme Cullen ]] Esme is Emmett's adoptive mother. Although Emmett can sometimes be a handful, Esme actually loves him as much as she loves her husband and other "children". In Breaking Dawn, when Bella challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match, Emmett is about to use Esme's favorite table, but Alice points out that they should leave it alone, which he does not disagree. This implies that he respects his mother's passion to art and love for antiques. Jasper Hale ]] Jasper is Emmett's adoptive brother. Emmett is very close to his brother, Jasper, along with Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete, and often go on hunting trips together. They would also bet on anything they find interesting. When Jasper trains his family and the Quileute wolves for a battle plan against Victoria's army of newborn vampires, he chooses Emmett as a newborn example, because he is the strongest vampire in their family, and because of his competitive nature. Alice Cullen ]] Alice is Emmett's adoptive little sister. The two of them are quite close, although Emmett finds her closeness with Edward annoying now and then. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie much better than Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts. Bella Swan ]] Bella is Emmett's sister-in-law, who marries Edward. Initially, he was not too happy about her involvement with Edward and their family, but learns to accept it quickly. When Bella's life is threatened by a vampire named James, he volunteers to help track down the hunter, though he is more excited about fighting him rather than saving Bella. On Bella's 18th birthday, he gives her a radio for her truck. During a family meeting, Emmett votes in Bella's favor to let her become a vampire and join their family. Emmett loves to make Bella blush and always teases her about this. After Bella became a vampire, Emmett continuously taunts her self-control and sexual life with Edward. But it comes to an end when she challenges him in an arm-wrestling match, to which he loses. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is Emmett's adoptive niece, the biological daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. He was initially worried about Bella's health when she was still pregnant with Renesmee, but he could not help Edward as Rosalie volunteered to protect her. He is one of the first to quickly adapt to her nickname "Nessie" after her birth. The exact details between Emmett's relationship to Renesmee is unknown, but they are indeed close to each other. When the Volturi prepare to come for them, Emmett is the one who comes up with a plan to gather witnesses to prove that his niece is only half-vampire, although he seems to enjoy the thought of fighting the Volturi. ]] Jacob Black Emmett and Jacob did not have a good start with their relationship initially, as he is a vampire and Jacob is a wolf-shapeshifter. They only come together when Victoria prepares an army of newborn vampires to kill Bella and the Cullens, and decide to join forces to gain the upper hand. After Jacob imprinted on his niece, Renesmee, he finds their relationship more entertaining and looks forward to Bella's reaction when she finds out. Since then, they become much closer. Right after their trial against the Volturi, Edward explained that it was the wolves that stopped them from executing their plan immediately, and Emmett poked Jacob's arm. Etymology The name Emmett means "strong", and Emmett is the strongest vampire in the Cullen family. Film portrayal ]]Kellan Lutz plays Emmett Cullen in the ''Twilight'' movie. He is very close to co-star Ashley Greene, and will be in another upcoming movie with her. Lutz often liked to scare the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people. He reprised his role in New Moon and Eclipse. He has been confirmed to reprise his role in Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film) '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Rosalie Hale *Olympic Coven Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Emmett Category:Major characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Husbands Category:Siblings Category:Twilight Saga characters